


Fake Relationship, Real Feelings

by larislynn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Protective Bucky Barnes, trigger warning harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larislynn/pseuds/larislynn
Summary: When you and Bucky have to fake a relationship for the cameras, things don't exactly go as planned.Prompt List #22 "You owe me one."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Wanda Maximoff & Reader
Kudos: 77





	Fake Relationship, Real Feelings

Early morning light broke through the kitchen window as you made your cup of coffee. “I don’t know how you drink the stuff,” Wanda said from the couch. “There’s no creamer in there at all."

“This is to wake me up,” you replied with a laugh. “It doesn’t need to taste good, it just has to give me enough energy to get through today’s training routine.”

“Hey doll, could I talk to you for a minute?” Hearing Bucky’s voice, you turned around with a smile. 

“Sure, what’s up?” 

“Well I was talking with Stark earlier and he was telling me about the upcoming gala. Apparently going alone is bad for my ‘public image’ or something like that.” You weren’t sure you liked where this conversation was headed. 

“I was wondering if you would want to go with me. Not as a date but as friends,” he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “But we’d pretend that it’s a date for the cameras.” 

“So you want her to pretend to be your girlfriend for the night,” Wanda interjected.

Bucky nodded, “If not that’s alright, I’m sure I could find someone else to go with.”

You shook your head, “No, I’ll go with you,” you smiled, “but _you owe me one_.”

“Alright great!” As he left the room you heard him mutter something about ‘turning into Steve, like some horrible dream.’

Looking down at your coffee you sighed. Training could wait for today. Quickly downing the contents in your cup, you grimaced. Wanda was right, the coffee had been too bitter.

As soon as you entered your room, you collapsed on the bed. “What am I going to do,” you mumbled into your pillow. It wasn’t that you didn’t want to go on a date with Bucky. Quite the opposite, actually. But this was fake, and if you let your feelings get in the way, your friendship could be ruined. 

There was no turning back now, and you’d just have to see this through. Besides, you had to go to the Stark Gala anyways, and you probably would have spent the evening with Bucky, so what made this so different? But deep down you knew the difference. 

The days drew closer to the gala, and you knew it would be an important one. Media companies were beginning to practically stalk the tower, trying to find out gossip about the team. Thankfully Tony had plenty of security, so no one could get inside without proper clearance. 

Wanda was helping you with your final dress fitting, and you couldn’t help but feel nervous. At first the deep blue gown seemed like the perfect choice, but now you weren’t so sure. Looking in the mirror of the dressing room, you shook your head. 

“This just doesn’t look _right_. I feel like something’s missing.” 

Wanda got a mischievous glint in her eye, “I was thinking the same thing, and I know exactly what to do.” She stooped down to the hem of the dress, and picked up a pair of fabric shears. With expert precision, she cut a slit in the material that went up to knee. It was perfect. 

“I love it,” you smiled. 

“There’s one more thing I still need to add,” she responded. Walking over to the accessory area of the dress shop, she selected a necklace. Keeping it partially hidden, she re-entered the dressing room. “Alright, close your eyes.”

You did as she instructed, and as soon as your eyes were closed, you felt the cool metal of a necklace brush against your skin. After a moment she told you that you could open your eyes again, and when you did, you gasped. A simple necklace with a blue sapphire in the middle hung around your neck, stopping just above the top of your gown. It complimented the dress beautifully. 

“Wanda, it’s perfect. Thank you so much!”

“Of course,” she smiled. “I wouldn’t be surprised if Bucky fell in love with you for real.”

Taking a deep, you plastered a smile on your face. “Well, hopefully not,” you laughed. It sounded forced, and you cringed internally.

Wanda quirked an eyebrow at you, but said nothing of it. “Well then, we’d better head back to the tower, it might take a while to break through the crowd of paparazzi.”

Before you knew it, the day of the gala arrived. That morning, your stomach was in knots. “It’s just a party,” you tried to remind yourself. Unfortunately, that did nothing to ease your mounting stress. 

You were just slipping on your heels when Tony sent a message to the team saying the media was now in the building. Everyone had to report for the photoshoot in ten minutes. Right before you opened your door, a knock came from the other side.

Swinging it open, Bucky stood in the doorway, a corsage of midnight blue flowers in hand. His suit matched your gown perfectly, and his hair was tied back in a messy, yet elegant bun. “Hey doll,” he smiled. “Wow, you look beautiful,” he complimented, and you found yourself blushing. 

“I figured we should show up to the photoshoot together. That way there wouldn’t be any question of whether it was a date or not. Well, a fake date, but they don’t need to know that.”

“Right, a fake date,” you nodded. “Good idea, we should head down now. Don’t want Tony to get mad at us for being late.”

Bucky laughed, “You say that as if he won’t be the one that’s late.”

Sure enough, he was right. The billionaire was late as usual, and everyone had to wait for him to arrive. When he finally showed up, the photographers were already grumbling. They quickly took the team photo before snapping individual portfolios. Before they finished, they suggested doing a couples’ shoot. 

Bucky wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you close for the photos. Your heart fluttered in your chest, and you took a deep, steadying breath. 

When the camera moved on you blinked away the dots that danced in front of your eyes. As Bucky removed his hand from your waist your forced camera smile dropped. You weren’t exactly excited to see what the tabloids would have to say about your new ‘relationship’.

After a few moments you received the go ahead and were finally able to enter the gala. The hall was packed with SHIELD agents, political figures and celebrities. Although the phrase is overused, everyone who was anyone was at the party. 

Whispers followed you as you made your way through the crowd. Suddenly a voice called out your name, “Over here!” Spotting Sharon and Maria waving at you, you made your way over.

“Hey guys, what’s up?” 

“Oh, just looking at those group pictures they took of the team. And the couples’ photo,” Sharon answered with a smirk.

“We aren’t really together,” you hushed your voice so others wouldn’t hear. “It’s more of a PR stunt than anything.”

“Well, that explains why you didn’t tell us, but it doesn’t explain the way he’s looking at you in the picture.”

Sharon handed you her phone, and sure enough, she was right. There you were, staring ahead at the camera while Bucky looked at you, practically making heart eyes. “Wow, he really sold the role,” you said, not sure what to make of this information.

Your throat felt tight and you handed Sharon back her phone. “I feel a bit parched, I think I’m going to get some water.” Making your way over to the open bar, you inhaled deeply. The smell of everyone’s mingling perfumes and cologne was enough to make anyone gag. 

“One water please,” you said to the bartender. 

“Oh, why don’t you loosen up, it’s a party.” You turned to see a man standing next to you. He was tall, and practically towered over you. By the looks of his outfit and slicked back hair, he was either a diplomat or politician of some sort.

“I don’t drink this early in the evening,” you answered with a nod, turning back to the bar. 

“That’s a shame,” he responded, leaning close to you. The smell of liquor was strong on his breath and you grimaced. “Pretty girl like yourself should be out having a good time,” he wrapped his arm around your shoulder and whispered in your ear, “I could show you one if you like.” 

Pulling away, you shuddered. “I’m not interested.” You knew you could take him down if he tried anything but cameras were everywhere and it wasn’t exactly good press for an Avenger to attack a diplomat. 

“Come on baby,” he whined, “why not? Don’t be a prude.”

“She said she wasn’t interested.” Relief flooded through you as Bucky walked up to the bar, standing between you and the man. “Are you alright, doll?”

“I am now, thank you.” Bucky steered you away from the bar and towards a closed off area reserved for the team.

“Did he try anything?” Concern laced his voice as you sat at one of the tables.

You sighed, “No, thankfully. I could have handled myself, though.”

“I don’t doubt you could. But then again, I couldn’t have some creep flirting with my best girl,” he said with a wink.

You weren’t sure where it came from, but a sudden burst of confidence filled you. “Hey Bucky?”

“Yeah doll?”

“I was thinking, maybe we could go out sometime? A real date this time. Not just, you know, something faked for the media.” 

He beamed, and intertwined his fingers with yours. “I like that idea,” he answered, blue eyes twinkling under the gala lights. “I like that idea a lot.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics posted in one day? It's more likely than you think! I hadn't written any Bucky fics for a while, so I decided to change that :) As always, kudos and comments are appreciated! Love you all! <3


End file.
